


【我宇】新春

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】新春

小白下得台来，我一把抱住他，给他套上羽绒服，递上保温杯。

小白轻啜着杯子里的热水，问我：“哥哥，我刚才的表现怎么样？”

我搂住他，赞叹道，“再完美不过了。”

随着表演的结束，我们最近这繁忙的工作总算告一段落了。

回到房间，我搂着几乎要冻僵了的小白坐在沙发上，他逐渐暖和了起来，但是这热度却逐渐升温，炙热开始焚烧全身。

“哥……”小白轻蹙眉头，“你在水里加什么了？”

果然是我的小白，太了解我了。

“我这不是怕你冷，给你快速提提温。”

“哼！嗯……”小白似是不悦地哼了一声，但尾音已经不再压抑带上了情色的婉转。

我听得出他并没有生气，毕竟这几天的压力山大终于可以在这一时刻释放了，于是我搂住他，微启双唇，送上我的亲吻。

小白的双眸水汽氤氲，眼波轻漾，伸出双臂环住我的脖子，把舌头伸入我的口腔，试图找寻一丝清凉。

东北的暖气开的足足的，房间很温暖，小白进了屋就把羽绒服脱掉了，我把手伸进他还没来得及换的“工装”里。

“全车间最靓的崽？”我轻笑道。舞台很冷，小白在“工装”里还穿里厚厚的秋衣与保暖衣，即使这样，也不显得纤细的他有多臃肿笨拙。

“嗯~~~~~嗯~~~~~~”手掌与肌肤摩擦所产生的触感仿佛触电一般，让身体已经开始敏感的小白呻吟出声。

“今天下午采访你怎么说拉开衣服就拉开。”室外那么冷，不怕冻坏冷吗。

“就那一下，不要紧的。”

你也太不小心了。

知道我有多担心吗。

我把他白色的秋衣与黑色的保暖衣一同撩起，埋首亲吻着他纤细的锁骨，引起了他一阵轻微的颤栗，用力一吸，种下一个鲜红的吻痕。紧接着舌尖向下划到他的乳头，用舌尖缓慢地交替挑逗着。

“嗯~~~啊啊~~~~~~”小白隐忍不住，又叫出声来。在舌尖的努力下，小白的乳头渐渐挺立，变硬。

我拉开他的裤子，他涨大的阴茎跳了出来，直挺挺地打在我的手上。我握住他的阴茎，用嘴含住，手掌缓缓动作，上下抚弄着。口中的温暖使得小白本能地顶向更深处。

“唔~~啊~~~啊啊~~~~~”小白并不再压抑自己的欢愉，呼吸愈发急促，随着我的套弄扭动着自己的身体，将精液全数喷射在我的口中。

小白有些羞涩，但是他那舒服的小表情让我知道这并不是结束。我扒下他的裤子，将口中的粘液用舌头渡到他的菊穴口处，用舌尖将他的花瓣按压揉弄，趁着他放松的时候手指探入他紧致的穴口，长送慢出，每一下都深深的插到底，感受着他体内的肌肤与我手指的互动。

刚才释放了一次的小白欲望再一次攀升，“哥哥~”他甜腻地哼叫道，双手抓住我的手，很明显，手指已经不能满足他情欲的渴求。

我把我俩衣服迅速地脱掉，托起他一条修长的腿搭在我的肩上，一手把他的另一条腿分开到极致，另一只手扶住我早已硬得发疼的肉棒，狠狠地刺了进去。

“啊~~~~~~~~~”被填充的满足感让小白的叫喊声从他红润的双唇中倾泻而出，他扭动着腰肢，想要更多。

我极力克制大肆撞击的欲望，缓缓的抽插，数十下之后，快感逐渐在龟头积累，持续发作。我把小白压制在身体底下，开始摆动腰部，狂抽猛送。小白的身体也变得柔软，随着我的动作晃动着。

“啊~~~~~啊~~好舒服~~~~~~~”他放声淫叫，屁股翘得老高，两条长腿紧紧地盘在我的腰上，让两具肉体贴合的更紧密。

我伏下身子，再次与小白亲吻，与其说是亲吻，不如说是我在肆意掠夺他口中的蜜汁，直到他不能呼吸为止。

然后我将战场转移到他的下巴，在他的下巴上来回舔舐，吮吸。他性感的小胡茬让我的舌头痒痒的，也让我的心痒痒的。

“哥哥~哥哥~”他呻吟着，浪叫并没有停止，“啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~好爽啊~~~~~~~”

他的身体随着我的每一次抽插顶撞而起伏。我继续越过被我撩起的秋衣和保暖衣，在他的胸前肆虐，随着他每一次身体的挺起撕咬着他的乳头，让它们红润异常。而每一次的撕咬都会让他的小穴收缩，刺激我的肉棒更加猛烈地冲进他小穴的最深处。

在我刺向他的敏感点时，小白仿佛要融化了一般，双手从我的肩上滑落，而阴茎则开始再次充血直立。我将他的双手举过固定在头顶，并与他十指交叉，下面则疯狂地攻击着那一点。

“啊！！！！！！！”随着一声尖叫，在我上下同时的夹击下，小白被我操射了，精液喷薄而出，飞溅在了我俩的身上甚至下巴上，他后穴猛地紧缩让我也进入高潮，将大股大股的精液喷射在了里面。

我将肉棒从小白的的后穴中抽离出来，他的双腿也从我的腰间滑落，无力地垂在沙发边，精液就沿着他的股缝流了下来，滴在地毯上。

这淫糜的画面真是太美了。

我欣赏了很久，小白也逐渐缓和过来，但是依旧两眼含春，双颊绯红。

“几点了，哥哥？”

“已经过了12点了。”我才注意到，时间不早了。

“新春快乐！”

“新春快乐！我帮你收拾一下吧。”

“不用，我自己来。”他冲我笑了笑，突然坐起身偷袭亲了我脸一下。“累也不白受~”

他一边哼唱着，一边将秋衣和保暖衣拽下来抚平，抹了一把脸竟然开始自拍？

我下的药，是不是下少了？


End file.
